


The Kill (Bury Me...Again)

by Parad0xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Betrayal, Feeding, Hurt, M/M, Song fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: This song has been floating through my head recently, and the angst just needed to flow. Hope you enjoy x
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	The Kill (Bury Me...Again)

**Author's Note:**

> What if I wanted to break  
> Laugh it all off in your face  
> What would you do?  
> What if I fell to the floor  
> Couldn't take all this anymore  
> What would you do, do, do?  
> Come, break me down  
> Bury me, bury me  
> I am finished with you...

Gerard gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white, sighing lowly. The past forty-eight hours had been Hell on Earth, and judging by the sun starting to peek through the storm clouds, it was only going to get worse. His already bad mood plummeted further, and he reached for the ridiculous sunglasses Mikey had bought him on one of their many tour stops. He faltered at the thought of his brother, before shoving them angrily up the bridge of his nose.

  
"Fucking ridiculous... of all of the people on this planet, I had to be the fucking vampire. Sure, pick a human with no fucking spine to feed on the life force of other living things! Why fucking not right?!"

He ranted and raved to the sky, not even sure if there was someone to listen to him in the first place. He searched for a place to park his car, somewhere dark and quiet, just to escape the sun for a little while longer. He turned the radio up louder, hoping the music would drown out the thoughts of home, his brother... and his hunger. 

Frank angrily kicked at the flat tire, stirring up dust and making more noise than was really necessary. He did everything angrily anymore, snapping at gaping cashiers, threatening to knock the teeth out of someone who made a sniggering comment behind their bottle about the way Mikey looked, getting thrown out of the hotel when he scared the cleaning lady with his belligerent gun waving. 

  
It wasn't his fault her shadow across the window looked a little too much like Gerard's. Admittedly, it was his fault that his BAC was through the roof, and probably would've killed him had Mikey not hidden the rest of the booze. He ran his hands through his hair in irritation, only stiffening a little when Mikey placed a comforting hand on the small of his back. 

  
"There's a gas station about three miles back... I can go get us some help.. Don't be mad Frankie please.."   
The smaller man softened even further, looking up at the nervous face of his travelling partner, and leaned into his side.   
"I'm not mad Mikes.. just a little frustrated I guess.." They both heard the thinly veiled lie, but pointing it out this far into the game wouldn't have much merit, "We have nothing too valuable, lock her up and I'll come with you. I don't trust these roads, or... or what's out there." His eyes hardened and he grabbed his small pistol from the glove box and tucking it into the side of his waistband. He leaned up and brushed his lips against Mikey's, who still had the timid look of someone who was waiting for the fuse to go out. 

  
"It's okay baby..I've got you." This was new and foreign, Mikey still made up of raw pain and frayed nerves, feeling like he was committing some atrocity to Pete's memory, but Frank had had enough when he heard Mikey crying out for his brother to stop in his sleep. He had pulled him across the front seat, waking him gently and brushing the sweaty hair back from his forehead. He had murmured soft words of comfort they both knew were bullshit, and before he knew what was happening, Mikey had their lips slotted together. 

  
Nothing drastic had happened, just a few unsure kisses and lacing fingers that fit together.. for the most part. Something had felt off, but again, they chose not to talk about it, choosing instead to curl into one another in the cramped front seat of Frank's shitty pickup. 

  
Mikey still looked a little unsure, but pecked a little kiss to Frank's lips in return, before he turned to the truck and locked the doors before tugging Frank closer into his side. They started walking, the sun dimming a little as storm clouds started to roll in, rumbling ominously as they made their way to the gas station they'd passed earlier. 


End file.
